1. Field of the Invention
The invention hereinafter to be described is a hand-held spraying device which through its unique arrangement of features and parts permits an atomized spray comparable to that found in aerosol type sprayers now currently enjoying widespread acceptance on the open market. However, aerosol sprayers have disadvantages in that they must be pre-charged, usually with a propellant such as freon or the like, at relatively high pressures. In addition their entire contents are subject to this high pressure, even in storage. Further, such devices often retain high residual pressure even when in the so-called "empty" condition, hence are of high potential danger when discarded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices now currently enjoying favor in the art of atomizing dispensers include the manually operated sprayer described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,065 to C. E. Malone. In this device an inner chamber is pressurized by applying a downwardly directed force to the device. This results in one portion telescoping into another portion and operates to effect a pumping action by compressing a spring and simultaneously drawing liquid into a chamber below a piston. Since the piston is urged against the liquid, and a valve below the liquid in the chamber entrance closes, the liquid is trapped therein until released by an appropriate discharge device.
However, while the above sprayer is advantageous over aerosol bombs and the like, it does have certain practical limits insofar as pressure chamber volume is concerned, because in its telescoping member concept its length must be increased, either to charge or discharge, hence liquid capacity under pressure is, of necessity, limited. Thus it is evident that such volume limitations, from a practicality point of view are inherent in these devices.
Other prior art sprayers of the hand-held type usually require constant hand action to pump liquid, such as by triggering or squeezing and the like, and while these enjoy relatively wide-spread usage they do have the disadvantage of poor spray rate control, poor atomization, and from a user standpoint, require much physical effort to operate.
Accordingly, these disadvantages, inherent in the above and in other type devices of this nature, are believed overcome by the herein to be presented invention as will be more apparent from the description which follows.